Basically Death Battle 18: Reptile vs Riptor
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Two reptilian creatures go head to head!


**(Death Battle theme)**

 **Wiz: The reptilian race, filled with all scaled monsters.**

 **Boomstick: Such as lizards, snakes and dinosaurs!**

 **Wiz: Like Reptile, the human-lizard mutant.**

 **Boomstick: And Riptor, the fire breathing velociraptor! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!**

 **Syzoth**

Alias: Reptile

Age: Unknown (Likely over 10,000 years old)

Height: Over 6"

Weight: Unknown

Species: Saurian

Occupation: Bodyguard, Mercenary, Assassin, Ninja

Feats

The first secret character of the Mortal Kombat franchise

Last surviving member of his race

Served as a general in Shinnok's army of darkness

Committed genocide against several Outworld Species

Became the vessel for Onaga the Dragon King

Fought for the Forces of Darkness in the Battle of Armageddon

Incapacitated Kabal with his tongue

Discovered and proved Mileena's claim to the throne was false

Kicked Liu Kang's ass for a good portion of the fight in the movie

Physicality

Peak Physical Condition

Enhanced Strength

* Strong enough to smash apart bones with his bare hands

Seemingly unlimited endurance

* Can fight for an undefined amount of time

Enhanced Speed

* Bullet timer (suspected to be aim-dodging)

Superhuman durability

* Can survive crippling blows and keep on fighting

Martial Arts

Hung Gar

* Focuses on low stances

* Utilizes techniques like the Bridge Hand and the Tiger Claw

* Four Pillars form the basis of Hung Gar

-Taming the Tiger Fist

-Tiger Crane Form Paired Form Fist

-Five Animal Form Fist

-Iron Wire Fist

Crab

* Currently a dead martial art in modern culture

* Low crouching scissor stance

* Utilizes wrist and forearm strength to damage nerves

* Cuts off circulation with "crab pincers"

Pào Chuí

* A variation of Shaolin Kung Fu

* Uses powerful and rapid fist blows

* Each hit is maximized to ensure an "explosive" hit

Saurian Abilities and Special Moves

Acid can be spat in streams, mist or bullets and can be manipulated to a certain extent

* Dense enough to stop bullets

* Melts skin and bone in Fatalities and Brutalities

* Can be washed out after being spat in the eyes(!)

Acid Spit

* Spits a small blob of acid

* Can also spit a stream of acid

Power Slide

* Coats the soles of his feet in slime to slide along the ground

* Can follow up with a double air kick

Force Ball

* Summons a massive ball of hovering acid

* Comes in two variations, Fast and Slow

* Can also throw the acid ball into the air

Acid Hand

* Concentrates a ball of acid in his hand and hits the opponent with it

Chameleon

* Turns partially/fully invisible

Running Serpent

* Runs behind the opponent and elbows them in the face

Dash Punch

* Slides and punches the opponent

Super Crawl

* Crawls under the opponents feet and knocks them over

Rolling Spikes

* Curls himself into a ball and rams the opponent like Sonic the Hedgehog

X-Ray Move: Tricky Lizard

Reptile jabs a clawed finger into the opponent's eye, then snaps their neck turning them around. As they try to recover, he kicks them in the chest, breaking their ribs while sending them backwards

X-Ray Move: Reptile Disfunction

Reptile charges the opponent to grab their head and breaks their jaw, then gouges their eyes with his claws before crushing the opponent's skull into the ground

Weapons

Battle Axe

* Two-Handed weapon

Kirehashi

* Lost relic of the Saurian race

* One-Handed weapon

* Single edged blade

* Serrated edge

* Works extremely well in conjecture with Pào Chuí

Tongue

* Very long (length unknown)

* Can rip a persons head off their shoulders

* Can temporarily incapacitate a grown man

Sharp Claws and Teeth

Style Variations

Noxious

* A poisonous green cloud surrounds Reptile dealing unblockable damage when Reptile gets close

Deceptive

* Allows Reptile to turn invisible

Nimble

* Can speed himself up while consequently slowing his opponent down

Fatalities

Tasty Meal

* Takes off his mask and uses his tongue to rip his opponents head off

Inviso-Slice

* Foe is very quickly ripped completely in half, with Reptile reappearing shortly afterward

Acid Puke

* Gets close to the victim, opens his mouth, and spews acid over them, melting them down to a sizzling puddle

Face Chew

* Hops on the opponent's legs and shoulders and proceeds to savagely eat the opponent's face

Acidic Meal

* Spews acid on the victim's head, reducing it to a skull

Claw Frenzy

* Kicks the opponent down and continuously claws at his opponent's head until it is cut off

Acid Yak

* Forces his opponent's mouth open, then vomits acid directly into it.

Weight Loss

* Turns invisible and slits the opponent's throat and stomach, causing blood to spew out. He then plants an Acid Force Ball deep into the gap of the opponent's stomach, causing their upper body to explode in a few seconds

Brutalities

Acid Wash

* Reptile spits acid into the opponent's mouth, which then chokes them

Heart Attack

* Reptile sends his tongue into his opponent's chest and rips the heart out. He then proceeds to eat it

Puke

* Reptile grabs his opponent and pukes acid onto their face. The acid then melts away the flesh

Knee Kapper

* Reptile quickly slides into the opponent's legs, destroying their shins

Bo Dash

* Reptile dashes at the opponent and delivers a few punches before decapitating them with an uppercut. The opponent's body falls over, while the stub leaks blood and putrid green smoke

Weaknesses

Fighting style requires him to maintain control of the battle

Acid strength varies inconsistently

Rather inept and incompetent combat skill

* More suited for reconnaissance and spying

(Reptile: I will tear your flesh!)

 **Riptor:**

Height: 7'

Weight: 700 lbs.

Genetically Engineered

Designed to be smart & Vicious, but backfired

Only 4 years old, so has little combat training

Combat

Teeth, claws,& tail

Flamethrower implant

Rushes opponents with combos

Velociraptor Instincts

Brutal & cunning

First incapacitates victims

Hunted in packs

Stealthy

Alone, they rushed & overpowered opponents

 **Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all!**

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

In a jungle, Riptor sped past the trees before he came to a halt at a green ninja. Reptile turned to Riptor.

"Fresh meat!" Reptile shouted.

 **FIGHT!**

Reptile pounced at Riptor, who swiftly spun around and hit Reptile with his tail. Riptor pounced on top of Reptile and tried to bite him, but Reptile grabbed Riptor's mouth and pushed him away. Reptile kicked Riptor back and got up. Reptile ran at Riptor and punched him. Riptor answered back with a slice from his long, sharp toenails. Riptor opened his mouth and sprinted towards Reptile. Reptile quickly dodged to the side and Riptor went into a tree. Reptile jumped at Riptor and kicked him through the tree. Behind the tree was a cliff as Riptor tumbled down it. Reptile followed behind and came towards Riptor. Reptile landed on Riptor and began punching him as they started to near the ground. They both hit the ground and laid there. They slowly got up and stared each other down. Reptile spar acid at Riptor, who quickly sidestepped. Riptor shot fire at Reptile's face, burning and slowly melting it. Riptor then ran forward and bit into Reptile's head before ripping it off.

Riptor mounted Reptile and started eating him.

 **KO!**

On Reptile's side of the screen, a skeleton was seen as acid spilled out of it. On Riptor's side of the screen, Riptor ran off into the jungle.

 **Boomstick: Jesus!**

 **Wiz: Reptile was a challenge, but not being a more skilled fighter, Riptor was able to come on top.**

 **Boomstick: Plus, Riptor is a freaking fire breathing velociraptor!**

 **Wiz: Having able to hunt alone, Riptor had this in the bag.**

 **Boomstick: Reptile was Riptor shreds!**

 **Wiz: The winner is Riptor.**

Next time...

A man was walking through a desert. He wore a bright yellow suit with a blue mask. He lifted his hand and released three razor sharp blades. A tall, pale man with bloody hands sat it a cell. A prisoner looked at him and he began groaning. The pale man screamed and charged the prisoner down.

Wolverine vs SCP-096.


End file.
